


《偷糖》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	《偷糖》

《偷糖》

你爱上了你的母亲。

那个瘦弱柔软，长着漂亮脸蛋却清冷得像个圣女的母亲，穿着白色睡裙走进你的房间唤你起床，打开窗帘时的灰尘飘扬在光线下，他卷曲的发像镀金的光环，七苦圣母站在你的床前。

你该起床，该坐在桌前好好吃早餐，在他读报时偷瞄他的脖颈。你不该犯懒，不该赖床，不该拖着他的手放在颊边，不该偷偷吻他柔软的掌心。

你不该一次次试探他的底线，从胳膊抚摸到腰臀，猜测他何时会推开你，不该在自己的毕业典礼上灌他酒，不该把他抱进浴缸，不该又把他抱到床上，不该把自己也放在床上，不该强行占有他的身体。

你心存一丝侥幸，你想借用他的纵容和你血亲的身份，偷偷窃取他的爱意，用不光彩的手段，削弱他的意志和寒冷如雪山的道德观念。

你没能偷得他的爱意。

你偷得他的怀抱，他柔软的包裹，偷得一个燥热难耐的夜晚，接着又偷得许多个。你疑心他已经默许，又怀疑他只是在玩弄你的感情，你头一次觉得他的纵容令你伤脑筋。

于是你在又一个夜晚跑进了他的卧房，他起身想开灯，而你抱住他的手臂躺在他身边。你抱住他，像溺水之人抓住悬浮之木，像干渴之人渴求救生之水。你掀起他的睡裙，抚摸他，占有他，你伏在他身上，吻他精美柔和的眉眼，一会儿宣告爱意，一会儿质问他当年是如何认识你父亲的。

他没有责怪你，他接受了你的侵犯，宽恕了你罪恶的情感，像多年前原谅你从橱柜里偷拿糖果——方式是把糖果喂进你的嘴里。你在情欲褪去后向他道歉，他却只是摸了摸你的脑袋。

你趴在他胸口哭泣，你比他体格壮了不少，你是个成年男人了。他，你的母亲，抱着你，擦去你眼角绝望的泪水，哄你入睡，像许多年前你还是个能趴在他膝头的孩子一样。

你的梦话里都是对他的爱欲，他听见了，吻了你，在你的额头。

 

Fin.


End file.
